


Puppy Tails - The Carrier

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [30]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Puppies, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock tries out a baby carrier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - The Carrier

**Author's Note:**

> A little Gladstone POV for Kamala – this fic is happening at the same time as the explicit story Puppy Tails – The Scarf which can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/410629

I was trapped in Uncle Sherlock’s bedroom again, thinking he was going to do some experiment on me. Time to play dead I thought.

“Oh Gladstone, stop going floppy you weigh a ton!” Uncle Sherlock said as he picked me up. There was some sort of bag thing on the bed and he tried to put me in it. I woofed, but dad didn’t hear me to save me. Dad was going to be really annoyed with Uncle Sherlock again. Uncle Sherlock finally managed to get me into the bag, when he turned around to pick something up I got out jumped off the bed and hid underneath it. I didn’t like the bag.

“Gladstone come out.” Uncle Sherlock said. But I was too clever and stayed where I was. He went out to the kitchen and came back in. There was a lovely smell in the air. Sausages, yum! “Come on Gladstone, I’ve got a sausage for you.” Well if he was holding a sausage he couldn’t try to put me in the bag. I ate my sausage. Then Uncle Sherlock picked me up, and put me back in the bag. 

Uncle Sherlock tied the bag to his front. My back was against him and it was really high up. He walked around the room. I swayed around a bit, it made me feel really sick. My tail was digging in my bum too. I think Uncle Sherlock noticed that, because he took me out. I hid underneath the bed again. Next thing I know there’s another sausage being waggled right where I could see it. I do like a good sausage so I sniffed it and decided it was worth the risk.

Uncle Sherlock put me back in it again. I was starting to get annoyed now. I grumbled a bit, but Uncle Sherlock ignored me. My tail was free now though, uncle Sherlock cut a hole for it. I heard dad moving around in the kitchen then. Uncle Sherlock flung the door open. Dad was putting some stuff in the washing machine thingy, looking all hot.

“You look flushed John.” Uncle Sherlock, said to my dad. Dad looked at us.

“Oh bloody hell Sherlock!” It was then I heard a ripping noise and my bum started to slip through the hole. It was a long way to fall, when you’re 8” tall. Dad launched himself toward us, and caught me. Uncle Sherlock looked annoyed.

“They assured me in the shop that this carrier was suitable for infants under six months.” Uncle Sherlock huffed and stormed into his room mumbling something about a receipt.

Dad rubbed under my collar and gave me a kiss on the head.

“I’m sorry Gladstone your Uncle Sherlock can be a right prat sometimes.”


End file.
